


What the Gods Have Planned

by Shabira



Series: What the Gods Have Planned [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Rage, Rewriting Toxic Myths, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabira/pseuds/Shabira
Summary: Thyra is the only daughter of Earl Sivgard born a small time after his death. She grew up hearing stories of Ragnars raids, while noticing the look of sadness and anger that would come into her mother’s eyes whenever Ragnar was mentioned. Thyra is a competent fighter able to hold her own even against Bjorn in sparing matches. When she was 4 years old she spent time in Katagat while Lagertha, Bjorn and Ragnar where off raiding in Paris and she did live alongside Sigurd and Ivar. When she turns 16 she decides to travel and go to Katagat on her own after a dream that motivates her to do so. Much against her mother’s will.





	1. The Beast in my Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is the first story I've ever written so please be gentle with me at first lol. Any feed back is appreciated. I want the dynamic with Ivar and Thyra to be somewhat realistic in the sense that it will not be a healthy ideal relationship. I dont think Ivar could ever have a "normal" relationship. Im also going to intend this to be a slow burn, I'm gonna try and develop the stories and relationships as much as possible. Any way I hope you enjoy!

Name: Thyra Sivgarddaughter  
Daughter of Lagertha  
Personality: Sly, Smartass, always making jokes out of things. Can be insensitive and to self-assured   
Appearance: Thyra is described as Bjorns late twin, she is tall has light blond hair intense eyes and just as beautiful as her mother.

Back Story: Thyra is the only daughter of Earl Sivgard born a small time after his death. She grew up with Bjorn being the primary male figure in her life, and hearing stories of Ragnars raids, while noticing the look of sadness and anger that would come into her mother’s eyes whenever Ragnar was mentioned. Her mother raised her to be strong and independent which she is acts to independently. Thyra is a competent fighter able to hold her own even against Bjorn in sparing matches. When she was 4 years old she spent time in Katagat while Lagertha, Bjorn and Ragnar where off raiding in Paris and she did live alongside Sigurd and Ivar. Her and Ivar are akin in age and did attempt to play with him once or twice. But she mostly played with Bjorns daughter until her death. When she turned 14 she found a dead she wolf with 3 puppies 2 were also dead but the largest of the pups was still alive, she nursed him back to health and raised him to be her closest companion. When she turns 16 she decides to travel and go to Katagat on her own after a dream that motivates her to do so. Much against her mother’s will.

Chapter One 

The sound of birds chirping had been the first sound to wake Thyra from her sleep. She rolled over pulling the furs on her bed over her face the shield her eyes from the rays of sunlight coming threw her bedroom window. She lay there a moment thinking back on the dreams she had while sleeping. She had not slept well that night, nor had she gotten sufficient sleep since the last turn of the moon. It was always the same vision that haunted her dreams. She would be in an open grass field when suddenly the sky would grow dark and in front of her a great raging beast would appear and all she could see where its Icey blue eyes, filled with rage and bloodlust. As she would turn to run her legs would feel as if they were made of stone, and right as the beast was about to descend upon her she would wake up panting and sweating. Thyra sighed full of exhaustion. She had to do something about the dreams or else she would surely be driven mad by them. Perhaps it was a message from the gods, some warning or omen. She thought about the time her older brother Bjorn had told her about the seer who lived in Katagat. And wondered if the seer would be able to provide some insight to what her dreams meant. After a while of trying to fall back asleep and failing Thyra rose and started preparing for her day. 

Thyra walked into the longhouse where her mother was finishing her morning meal, Lagertha sat at the head of the table looking beautiful and strong as only she could. Thyra had love for her mother as any daughter would. But in recent years, after Bjorn went to live in Katagat with Torvi, her and her mother’s relationship had become strained. Although Thyra would probably never admit it even to herself, she was jealous of her mother. The famous Lagertha, brave and cunning shield maiden, renown for her beauty and devotion to the Gods. How could one ever step outside the shadow of a woman like that? Lagertha wanted her daughter to marry an Earl or maybe even a king and have many children. Thyra had no desire to settle down, she wanted to show people she was more than the daughter of Lagertha. She was her own warrior. Her own woman. But her mother wanted her to live a simple life.   
Thyra approached the table “Good Morning mother.” Lagertha looked up and smiled at her daughter. To Lagerthas right sat Astird, who was another source of tension between them. Astrid was Lagerthas new lover, Thyra thought Astrid was cocky and acted to entitled just because she was sleeping with the Earl.   
“Thyra such a pleasure for you to finally join us for breakfast. I was beginning to think you would sleep through the whole day.” Astrid commented with a passive aggressive smile.   
Thyra ignored her and stepped closer to Lagertha.   
“Mother can we speak in private.” Lagertha looked at her daughter for a moment, concern coloring her face. Then she turned her head slightly and commanded everyone to leave. As the servants left the dining hall Lagertha turned to Astrid, who had made no attempt to move, and said “You as well.” Astrid looked shocked for a moment and then stood shot an angry look at Thyra and walked out. “Come sit down daughter, what did you wish to speak about?” Lagertha patted the space next to her left and Thyra took a set. “I don’t know if you will like what I am about to say, but I want to leave and travel to Katagat.”   
“What are you talking about!” Lagertha almost knocked her chair over as she abruptly stood up.   
“Why would you want to go to Katagat!”   
Thyra leaned back with a huff, she had expected this kind of reaction but still she wished her mother could be less dramatic.   
“I wish to find Bjorn, I want to go raiding with him. I also wish to consult the seer. The dream I have told you about come to me every night and always it is the same. I feel it is the Gods trying to tell me something but I lack the knowledge to interpret it.”   
“Why do you want to go raiding, you know how dangerous it will be! And I have told you it’s just a dream.”   
“Mother you have taught me how to fight since I was a child, I can match blades with anyone here, Ive bested Astrid in sparing matches several times. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”   
“I can’t lose you, like I lost Gyda…” Lagertha looked close tears. Thyra was at a loss for words for a moment, mother had only mentioned Gyda a handful of times in her life she knew the sadness it brought her.   
“Mother….I know you want to protect me…but I need to find my own way in this world. The Gods have a plan for me, why else would they give me skill in combat, a wolf who protects me and a brother who plans to sail beyond the edges of map. And this beast that haunts my dreams. I know in my heart that our fates are intertwined.” There was the sound of claws on the wooden floor boards, as if summoned by the mention of him Fenrir appeared from the shadows of the longhouse. Lagertha looked somewhat startled at his sudden appearance. As he walked up to Thyras side and sat, Lagertha seemed to feel the truth in her daughters words.   
“…ok…but please be safe. .when are you planning on leaving?”  
Thyra turned to Fenrir avoiding her mother’s sad eyes. She softly pet his inky black fur, his amber eyes brought her strength.  
“I wanted to leave today”


	2. Katagat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling very motivated to continue writing this story, I promise Ivar will come soon I just really wanted to set up Thyra a little more and have her fallow a somewhat believable path. This will probably be a slow burn. But I really hope everyone enjoys. Please give any feed back if you like! :3

Chapter 2

The forest was quiet and still, as the first rays of the morning sun peaked over the horizon. Thyra groaned as the light spilled over her face, she rolled over in her bed roll burying her face into the thick, inky black fur on Fenrir’s belly. She breathed in his warm earthy scent and let her mind slowly wake up. Her thoughts quickly turned to the excitement she felt about being so close to her destination. Kattagat was only a day’s ride away. She had been on the road for about half a month and it was the freest Thyra had ever felt. She was free to do what she wanted when she wanted. No one to tell her what to do, where to go, or how to act. The time she spent in the wilderness traveling had been magical like this was the way life was meant to be. Hunting together with Fenrir like a unit was her favorite.   
Two days into their journey they had run into a large, fierce she bear feasting on a fresh kill. At the sight of the oversized wolf the bear had charged, the next few moments that had occurred where a blur for Thyra. Fenrir had jumped to meet the bear in an almost ground shaking clash of fangs and claw. Thyra had fumbled to grab her cross bow out of her horses’ saddle bag, almost dropping her bolt on the ground when she heard Fenrir yelp as the bears claws caught his right hind flank. Panic was taking a grip on her as she lifted her crossbow, she forcefully pushed past that panic and fear, took aim and shot a bolt into the bears side.  
The she bear turned her attention to Thyra, the bolt hardly piercing threw her thick hide. Thyras’ horse bulked throwing her off, her crossbow and extra bolts flying out of reach, she hit the ground with an almost bone shattering thud. Thyra struggled to recover, trying to shake off the white dots clouding her vision but the bear was already descending on her. Trying to avoid the bears impending attack Thyra attempted to roll out of the way but she was too late, the bears claws still caught her on the shoulder cutting threw her flesh like a hot knife through butter. Fenrir came in then sinking his fangs into the bears back left leg. The bear turned quickly to face Fenrir again. Thyra took the opportunity to push off the ground, unsheathe the blade hanging on her waste. All the while gridding her teeth at the burning pain of her shoulder. She sprinted over to the bears back jumping off the ground with as much strength as she could muster using both her weight and momentum to driver the gleaming point of her blade into the nap of the bears thick muscled neck. She could feel the blade crack through the bones in the back of the bears neck. Instantly the she bear went limp and fell dead into the dirt. 

After the battle with the bear Thyra had taken its claws as a trophy. And had been soaking both her and Fenrirs wounds in water that had been boiled with healing herbs. The wounds were healing nicely and would likely leave a notable scar on her left shoulder but Thyra didn’t care. She would wear the scar with pride and show Bjiorn how she had fought and killed a bear like he had so many years ago.   
By midday Thyra and Fenrir had come in sight of Kattagat. Thyras heart swelled with excitement she looked to Fenrir with an excited smile. “Race you to the edge of the village!” Fenrirs amber eyes flashed with a puppy like mischief as he hopped into a sprint. Thyra threw her heals into her horses flanks and ran after him. The wind whistling past her ears Thyra laughing with a joy not felt in a long time as Fenrir and her made their way to the now much larger village.   
Fenrir had one their little race, not that Thyra was surprised, he had always been as swift as the wind. When they reached the edge of the village Thyra was able to fully appreciate how much Katatgat had grown since the last time she was there. The once modest village had probably more than doubled in size and seemed to be bustling with people. She had heard from reports brought to her mother that it had become a very successful trading port but she never imagined it would be this different. ‘It’s gonna be much more difficult to find Bjorn than I originally thought.’ She murmured to herself. Fenrir whined and began sniffing the ground then turned great head toward Thyra, eyes beckoning her to follow. She smiled dismounted her horse and began to follow him with her now tired horse in tow. As they walked through the busy streets people rushed out of Fenrirs way with fearful looks in their eyes. Thyra giving apologetic smiles to everyone they passed. She had forgot how unusual it was to have a wolf, let alone the beast of a wolf Fenrir was, as a companion. Stray dogs in the streets bared their fangs at him but otherwise remained a safe distance away. Some part of Thyra sometimes wondered if he was actually descended from THE Fenrir himself. Her wolf had always been so absurdly large. She had once or twice considered if she might be able to ride him but never wanted to subjugate him like that. Plus he always seemed to understand her. Maybe not on the level of another person, but he definitely seemed to be in tune with her thoughts and feelings.   
After a little ways Fenrir stopped just outside what appeared to be a crowded market place. Thyra scanned threw the crowed of people. Trying to see if her older half-brother was amongst them. Her eyes fell onto a figure who stood almost a head taller than most of the people in the market. There he was! He hadn’t noticed her yet ‘what a fool’ she thought with a smirk. Half the people in the market had already noticed the strange blond girl with giant black wolf next to her. They stuck out like a sore thumb. But Bjorn seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with one of the weapon merchants probably trying to haggle over an item. Thyra lifted the Hood of her cloak and signaled for Fenrir to fall in behind her horse so that from Bjorns position he would not notice him if he chanced a look over.   
Quickly and quietly, without trying to look to suspicious, Thyra came up behind Bjorn and roughly bumped into him with her shoulder. Bjorn spun around quickly ready for a fight. When he saw it was a woman who had rudely bumped into him he grunted lowing his fists. “You should be more careful about who you bump into. Not everyone is as nice as I am.” He hadn’t seen her face yet due to her hood. “I wasn’t worried, you don’t look that formidable. In fact I bet you have a sister out there who could knock you straight on your ass.” She smirked under her hood turning to face him. Confusion and a bit of rage flashed in Bjorns eyes but as soon as she lifted her eyes to meet his, a smile spread over his now battle warn face. “THYRA!?” he bellowed so loud the other half of the market that hadn’t been gawking at her wolf now turned to look. “Bjorn!” she cried back. Practically tackling her brother with a hug. Bjorn responded in kind almost smothering her in a huge bear hug squeezing a little to tightly for her still healing wound. “Let go of me you big brute! You’re going to break my back!” she half laughed out of pain. “But I thought you could knock me on my ass! Don’t tell me you cant take a little hug oh great and mighty shield maiden!” Bjorn mocked as he let her go. Thyra punched him playfully in the arm. “I can but my shoulder is hurt and your big dumb self are not helping.” Bjorn laughed “What did you do fall off your horse again.” Thyra rolled her eyes “Yes but that’s not what hurt me.” She pulled out the bear claws from her pocket showing them proudly to Bjorn. Bjorn took the 6 inch claws inspecting the approvingly. “Color me impressed, I didn’t think a tiny thing like you could stand up to a bear. But what are you doing in Kattagat? Is mother with you? Is everything ok?” Thyra looked up at her brother with a cocky and confident smile. “Everything is fine brother, I have come because I wish to go with you on your next raid!”


	3. Dinning with the sons of Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyra presents herself to Queen Aslaug, and subsequently, the sons of Ragnar. The eyes that have haunted her dreams are suddenly right in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer to write, I wasn't entirely sure how i wanted this chapter to go so it took me longer to be happy with it. Im sorry for any grammatical errors, I've never been very good at spelling or punctuation lol. But I hope everyone enjoys, Ivar has finally made an appearance! Remember I will try to make this somewhat of a slow burn but it will get spicy later on ;D

Chapter 3

The next couple of hours were a blur Bjorn had taken Thyra to his home, where she was greeted by an excited Toriv and the children. After Torvi and Bjorn insisting that they sit down for a little late evening lunch of smoked fish and barely bread, Thyra and Bjorn spent the next little while catching up on all that had happened to each other while they were away from each other. Bjorn had informed Thyra that he was still waiting for the boat builder, Floki, to finish construction on the boats for his future raid. The news dishearten Thyra a bit, after her eventful journey she was all ready for another adventure. Once they had wrapped up their conversation Thyra yawned suddenly feeling exhausted from her travels. Bjorn looked around the house as if realizing something. “You’re more than welcome to stay here for the time being, sister, but our house is not very large. You and Fenrir can sleep in the main room but I fear there won’t be much privacy for you or be very comfortable.” “After traveling I will just be happy to have a roof over our heads.” Bjorn nodded and added “If you like I can bring you to Queen Aslaug, she has a few empty rooms in the long house. You could have your own room there and you know you would be treated as an honored guest.” Thyra glanced at Bjorn with concern. “Are you sure she would really want to welcome me? I know she is friendly with you, but you are King Ragnar’s son. I am the daughter of her husband’s ex-wife.” Bjorn shrugged “She isn’t as bad as mother feels she is, I understand why mother will never be friendly with her, but she isn’t one to deny a room to the daughter of an Earl.  
It was decided that at the very least Thyra should present herself to Aslaug. It would seem rude and suspicious if she remained in Kattagat and she didn’t announce her presence to its ruler. Bjorn led the way with Thyra and Fenrir walking behind. Thyra had washed up a small amount before heading over to appear more presentable. Thyra had not thought to bring a dress or anything formal. Truthfully she was not a very big fan of dresses even humble ones. Her current attire wasn’t anything special, a simple shirt covered by light fitted leathers that provided a small amount of protection, her pants were form fitting with her sword belted around her waist, simple boots and a fur trimmed cloak around her shoulder.   
When they entered the longhouse the royal family were all seated around the table with slaves serving them dinner. The beautiful Aslaug seated at the head of the table with her sons at both her sides. Thyra didn’t pay much attention to them, it was Aslaug that caught her eye and held her attention, it had been years since she last seen the Queen and it seemed like she had hardly aged a day. Her features were still strong and sharp. Thyra shifted slightly under the Queens gaze. “Queen Aslaug, may I present my sister Thyra to you. She has traveled to Kattagat to join me when I leave to raid.” Bjorn stated casually stepping aside to let Thyra step forward.   
“Queen Aslaug, it has been a long time since I’ve had the honor of being in your hall.” Thyra shifted a little uncomfortable. She was never sure how to feel about the Queen. Her mother hated her but Thyra was too young to know what to make of Aslaug. The only thing that she could be upset at her about was the lack of care she gave to Bjorn’s first born girl. The girls death had hit Thyra hard as a child and seeing how nonchalantly Aslaug had reacted to it had left a bad taste in her mouth. But the Queen couldn’t be entirely blamed.   
“Thyra, how you have grown. I am happy you have come, I had a dream a few nights ago. A wolf had entered my house I and it seems it has come true.” The Queen smiled.   
“This is Fenrir my dearest friend, please do not worry he is very gentle.” Thyra said the last part a bit faster than the first, scared that maybe the Queen would not be pleased with her wolf.  
Fenrir slowly walked forward sniffing the air and wagging his tail a bit.   
The Queen smiled again. “In my dream the wolf lay by the hearth and slept peacefully. Fear not your wolf is welcome as are you. Please take a seat by me and eat with us. I will have one of the slaves bring something for your wolf to feast on.” Aslaug turned to her left “Ubbe move so our guest may have a seat.” Thyra finally took a second to look around the room. First to Ubbe who was moving seats. “How rude of me to ignore the sons of Ragnar, it has been long since we were children and we last saw one another I almost don’t recognize you all! Let me see if I can remember who is who after all this time. Ubbe of course!” she smiled at him. She turned to the brother sitting next to where Ubbe was “Sigurd Snake in the Eye, your hair has always been the lightest of all your brothers!” Sigurd smiled back with a cocky look and said “The one and only! You have grown truly into a beautiful woman Thyra.” Thyra had to choke back the laugh that almost shot out at that comment. “You are to kind.” Then she turned to the other side of the table. The next brother across from Sigurd. “Hvitserk?” He smiled kindly “Right again!” And lastly Thyras eyes turned to the last brother at the table. The one who would be sitting across from her at the table. It was Ivar. The second her eyes met his a chill went down her spine.  
Suddenly she was faced with the same cold blue eyes that had been haunting her in her dreams. Ivar’s face was unreadable, a blank slate, But his eyes were a hurricane of rage. “Surely you have not forgotten about me, Thyra. Not after all the fun we had playing as children.” His voice broke her out of her trance. She tried to recover quickly. “Ivar, how could I forget.” Throwing on a polite smile Thyra moved to take her seat next to the Queen. Bjorn took a seat next to Hvitserk. A young female servant came over and brought her a plate and new cup. Thyra was trying to keep her calm. She had played with Ivar when they were children just like she did with the other brothers, but she had never been close to him. The Queen was overly protective and Ivar himself tended to be an overly aggressive emotional child. But the interactions she did have with Ivar as a child left her with conflicted feelings about the youngest son of Ragnar. As Thyra went about dinning with the royal family answering the queen’s questions, she became aware that Ivar’s eyes never left her.   
“So how faired your journey to Kattagat? I hope you didn’t run into any trouble on the road, if you had sent word of your desire to come her I would have gladly been your guard and escort!” Sigurd asked leaning in slightly with another coy smirk.   
“For the most part the road was clear and uneventful, save for a great she bear that me and Fenrir slew.” Thyra stated taking a large swallow of ale from her cup. Looking forward she saw Ivar clench his fist around his own cup. What about that upset him? She wondered to herself.   
“If you, a woman, slew the beast it must not have been as big as you say.” Ivar taunted with cruel smile. Thyra glared daggers at him but did her best to swallow her anger.   
“Ivar!” Scolded the Queen. “Don’t be rude to our guest!” she then turned to Thyra and continued. “It seems that the children of Lagertha have an enemy in bears, some years ago Bjorn also slew a bear during his time alone in the wilderness. Perhaps it is the Gods way of welcoming you into adulthood and your success is a sign of success in your coming raid.”  
“Thyra has the bear’s claws, go on show everyone your trophy!” cried an already drunk Bjorn at the end of the table.  
Thyra blushed in embarrassment having been put under the spot light, but pulled out the large claws showing them to everyone. And turned to Ivar and said “Would you like to see the wound the she bear gave me, I promise it’s just as impressive.” Thyra was starting to feel the effect of the ale and it was making her feel brave. Ivar glared and responded sarcastically “I’m sure it is, too bad such a lovely woman now has to bare an ugly scar.” He flashed a toothy grin at Thyra. “Scars are warn with pride!” growled Bjorn. There was a fire in his eyes for a moment and then as soon as it came forth, it disappeared.   
“Well it has been an eventful day and I grow weary.” Stated the Queen as she rose from her seat. “Thyra I know Bjorn does not have much room in his home to add a wolf and woman to its occupancy. You are more than welcome to stay in my house for as long as you wish.”   
“Thank you, I would be incredibly honored to be a guest in your house.” Replied Thyra lowering her head a bit out of respect. “One of our slaves can run a bath for you when you are ready to retire for the night I am sure you will be happy to have one after your long journey. I bid you all a good night.” After the queen went to bed the conversation continued. Thyra and Bjorn recounted the tales of their encounters with bears while the four brothers sat and listened. “Then at the last second I jumped into the air and onto the beasts back and stabbed it right in the back!” Thyra yelled out reenacting her battle by stabbing a table knife into the remains of a roast chicken on the table.   
“What a great warrior you are Thyra, who knew the silly little girl who was afraid of the cripple boy would grow up to slay a great beast like that.” Ivar growled over his cup.   
Thyra turned to him, letting her rage show now that the queen was no longer in the room and she didn’t have to be concerned with insulting her host.   
“Do you ever not try to make everything about you?” Everyone at the table fell silent. Ivar’s cocky smile fell off his face, he seemed both shocked and enraged.   
“You should really watch what words come out of that pretty little mouth of yours. Unless you want another scar that you can show off. Imagine the stories you could tell about the cripple who left a scar on the Great shield maiden Thyra.” Ivar leaned in on the table raising himself on his arms allowing the fact that his arms were heavily muscled to become very obvious. Thyra leaned in and stood meeting Ivar directly over the middle of the table their faces only inches away from one another.   
“Little Ivar thinks he can take me on? I’d love to see you try, just don’t go crying to mommy when I kick your ass.” Ivar was only half a second away from reaching over to try and strangle Thyra when Ubbe grabbed his shoulder and said “Ivar maybe its best if we all get some sleep. We’ve all drank a bit tonight.” Ivar roughly rolled his shoulder to shake his brothers’ hand off him and glared back at Thyra.   
“We will see about that Thyra. You’ll see that the little cripple boy you knew is all grown up now and a lot stronger than anyone realizes.” And with that Ivar moved off the table and dragged himself out of the hall to where his room was. Thyra scoffed thinking how Ivar was acting like a child. Bjorn sat down next to Thyra sipping his drink once more.   
“You shouldn’t taunt him like that.”   
“Ivar is a spoiled child, he has always been a spoiled child.” Thyra spat back.  
“He was a spoiled child, now he is a man trying to find a place in a world that seems to have no place for him.” Sympathized Bjorn   
“Look the rest of my brothers, they all have known a woman and hunted and proven themselves in some physical way. Woman avoid Ivar, they laugh and giggle and gossip about how grotesque his legs must be.” Bjorn looked her straight in the eye and added “On top of that, despite all that he is much more adept at killing than you might think.”   
Thyra was silent and turned away. Stubbornly refusing to believe she might have been somewhat in the wrong. After that everyone retired to their own rooms. Thyra took her bath and lay in her bed feeling a little dizzy from the evening’s drinks. In time she fell into a restless sleep full of memories and her reoccurring dream about the blue eyed beast. But this time she could see the beast’s full form. And this time. She could see the beast was Ivar.


	4. The Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyra finally visits the Seer, but she leaves with more questions than answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading sooner, life gets busy but Im happy to add another chapter to my story and hopefully you all enjoy! Next one will have more Ivar in it I promise ;)

Chapter 4

Morning came all to quickly for Thyra, when the sun peaked through the window in her borrowed room she became immediately aware that she had drank too much the night before. Her head was still dizzy and her stomach was not fairing much better. She rolled over trying to let sleep take her again but almost instantly she felt the weight of two giant paws on the bed behind her and the hot breathy whine of Fenrir on her neck. “Go back to bed Fenrir, just a little longer and I’ll take you out.” Thyra grunted. Fenrir didn’t move but cried much louder. Begrudgingly Thyra moved and slowly got up from her all too welcoming bed. “Fine, I’m up.” Looking around the room she noticed a pile a neatly folded pile of clothes on the table by the door. One of the slaves must have left them there for her. Thankfully it wasn’t a dress.   
After slowly getting dressed Thyra opened the door, letting the all too excited Fenrir bound out of the room towards the closest exit. Thyra followed at a very lethargic pace. Once she made it to the main hall off the long house she caught sight of Aslaug and her hand maidens breaking their fast. None of Ragnar’s sons where in sight. Thyra was happy for this, she didn’t want to deal with any of them while she felt like this. The Queen turned to her and smiled. “Thyra you are the first to join us this morning. It seems my sons drank too much last night and are sleeping in. Come sit and eat with us.” Thyra smiled politely. “Thank you, I fear I as well drank a bit to much and am in need of some water and food to aid my ailing stomach.” After eating some fruit and porridge, her stomach began to settle and Thyra felt more like herself. “So Thyra what plans do you have for today?” Asked the Queen.   
“I’m not quite sure I have any plans, perhaps there is something I can do for you? I feel I should be useful to repay you for your hospitality.”   
“There is no need to repay me sweet child, but if you feel so inclined my sons will be going hunting today at noon for tonight’s dinner. I’m sure your wolf would enjoy hunting.”  
“I’d love to!” Thyra smiled, hunting she was good at and being able to bring food to the table made her feel less like a burden. Growing up with Lagertha as her mother Thyra was always working. Whether it be farming, melee practice, hunting, or even just house work, Lagertha wanted to make sure she grew up knowing what it was to work hard.   
“I’ll let Ubbe know when he is capable of coming out of his room. They won’t leave for several hours so you’ll have time to spare.” Smiled the Queen.  
“Do you think it would be enough time to visit the Seer?” Asked Thyra turning her eyes away sheepishly.   
“It would be plenty of time, the Seer does not like to be bothered for long.” Aslaug gave Thyra an almost knowing look. As if she already know what she wanted to ask the Seer.   
Thyra shifted a little under the look and thanked the Queen for the meal before excusing herself to find Fenrir and visit the Seer. Once outside the longhouse she breathed in the fresh morning air. She felt some of the tension in her shoulders go and whistled for Fenrir. It didn’t take long for him to come running from around the corner. “Feeling better now boy?” Thyra asked giving him a scratch on the ear. His eyes full of playful energy after having a peaceful night sleep. After walking around Kattegat for about an hour Thyra and Fenrir came to what she guessed was the Seer’s home. Thyra stood there a moment just looking at the door, she was so sure she wanted to visit the Seer but now that she stood before his home, she hesitated. Anxiety coiled in her stomach like a serpent and her heart tightened in what must have been fear. Several moments passed, it felt like the world was holding its breath.   
“Will you stand there all day or will you come and ask me what it is you have come all this way to ask.” A voice called from the house, pulling Thyra away from her thoughts. She reached for the latch on the door hesitating slightly before opening the door and walking through the threshold. Inside was dimly light but in the center of the room the seer sat waiting. Thyra approached and sat in front of the seer. “Ask what you have come to ask” the seer growled.  
“I have come to ask the Gods what the dreams I have been having mean.” Fenrir coiled himself around Thyra as he laid on the floor behind her. His intense yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark and the blind Seer turned his face towards the wolf and then back to Thyra before he spoke.   
“The Gods have placed a great task before you, this is why they have given you a protector and a guide to ensure you are able to complete your task. The wolf you have is no ordinary wolf, even while the world around me is utter darkness I can still see his yellow eyes glaring into me. What name have you given your companion?” asked the Seer.  
Thyra paused a moment feeling like maybe she didn’t want to hear any more of what the Seer had to say.   
“I named him Fenrir.” She replied quietly.  
“Then you have named him well and part of you must already know where he came from. But I have deviated from why you are here. A great task has been placed in front of you, a beast has been set upon our unsuspecting world. You will have a choice and your choice will decide whether our world will be ripped in half from the inside out or if it will become united as never before.”  
A shiver ran up her spin as one word rang in her ears….  
“Ragnarok…” the word slipped from her lips   
“You already know the answers to your question, the Gods speak to you but your ears remain closed. Go now and do not pester me again unless you have a question you truly do not know the answer to.” Grumbled the Seer while holding out his hand.

The next hour went by without Thyra really noticing, she had walked around Kattegat aimlessly in a bit of a daze. She was overwhelmed and confused about everything the Seer had said. He hadn’t truly answered her question but at the same time she felt everything he said had struck cords inside her. Eventually she had found her way back to the long house, where all of the sons of Ragnar where preparing for their hunt.


End file.
